<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colloquialism by freshywritescrap (freshiewrites)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699584">Colloquialism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshywritescrap'>freshywritescrap (freshiewrites)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Cooking Lessons, Edge is a capable skeleton, Food, Good Bro Red, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Papyrus is a capable skeleton, fighting lessons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshywritescrap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were certainly probably worse ways to start one’s day, but this was up there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tasting Dust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravvi/gifts">Ravvi</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this is a fic for Ravvi!! cause im lovbe them uwu</p><p>this is a Capable Papyrus and Capable Edge fic, Papyrus is just learning what its like to be a Fellverse monster first hand</p><p>enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Papyrus fell into this world, and he meant that quite literally, it was a bit of a culture shock at first. Falling face first into snow that tasted like dust was a special kind of horrible, and being yanked up off his feet by what he thought was the Dog Pack, snarling and biting and clawing at him as he fought to get away, well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were certainly probably worse ways to start one’s day, but this was up there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d ended up escaping from the dogs with a few well placed bones, their confusion palpable as they finally backed off and allowed him some breathing room. Holding a bone as a sword or sorts, Papyrus glanced around quickly, trying to figure out what sort of hell he’d been thrown into. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trees were all the same, the path well trodden, and the dogs… well. If the dogs he knew had gotten into a few too many fist fights, they’d look about the same as these ones. It tore at his soul, thinking of what they’d must have gone through, to get to be this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really didn’t know what the hell was going on. But he planned on getting to the bottom of it, since if he didn’t get home in time for his practice, Undyne would be worried. Then she’d call Sans, and then Sans would be worried, if he wasn’t already. Then Alphys would be worried because he’d miss their usual “veg” session and really he needed to find out as much as possible so he could get home.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There were plenty of worries to go around without people worrying about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where am I?” he asked, the dogs staying back but prowling back and forth, waiting for him to let his guard down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogaressa, and didn’t she look outright </span>
  <em>
    <span>pitiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his soul aching for the way she seemed to glare, helpless and afraid, growled at him. “Snowdin, idiot. Where the hell have you been, that you don’t recognize where you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus grit his teeth, both at the dig at his intelligence and the realization that yes, this was Snowdin. A backwards, messed up all to hell Snowdin, but Snowdin all the same. A terrible, terrible Snowdin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans would have been having the time of his life, trying to figure out where they were, what the differences would have been to take the Underground he knew and twist it so horribly, but Papyrus? Papyrus had other issues at hand. Issues he was going to deal with as directly as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Papyrus?” It was the most obvious way to get answers, by asking whatever double he might find here. He wasn’t stupid; any Papyrus here was likely to want to fight as much as he wanted to get answers, but by the way the dogs instantly cowered, he thought maybe he wouldn’t have to look very hard to find him after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned just as a much too sharp bone flew past his skull, his sockets wide as he took in this Papyrus. He was shorter, but not by much, sharp fangs for teeth and three long cracks through his right eye. Papyrus could smell the scent of smoke coming off him, like wisps in the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here. Who are you and what do you want?” His double’s voice was scratchy and deep, but still with that nasally undertone that Papyrus had always dealt with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would rather talk alone, if that’s alright with you. I’m sure you’ll feel the same?” Papyrus said, frowning as the dogs seemed to crowd a little closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other Papyrus glared at him with deep crimson eyelights, then snapped the fingers of his left hand. The dogs immediately came to attention, waiting for a command.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go back to your routes, be ready to report anything else out of the ordinary.” He said, firm and unwavering. They all nodded, giving a few barks as they headed out to wherever they were meant to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus watched them leave, waiting until he no longer heard the scuffling of paws on snow before he turned back to the other Papyrus, hands on his hips. Now that he was really looking, he could see the similarities between himself and this version. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This Papyrus was standing with most of his weight on one side, hands on his hips and a semi-haughty look in his eyes that was so practiced it came off genuine. But he was grinding his teeth, one socket twitching almost imperceptibly, and Papyrus knew he needed to say his piece quickly before he lost his one chance for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you know who I am, I’m going to skip all that. I need help to get back home, is there any way you and your Sans could do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This Papyrus stared hard at him for a few seconds, before sighing hard, pinching the bridge of his skull with two fingers. Papyrus thought he might be developing a migraine of his own, honestly. Being thrown across dimensions was no picnic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can help you </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get back to wherever you came from.” He finally answered, his eyes snapping open as he glared. “But there is no guarantee that you will ever be able to return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus swallowed, blinking back the feelings of hopelessness and fear that was starting to bubble to the surface at the thought of never seeing his brother or his friends again. Then, he set himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s better than an outright death sentence!” he said brightly, the other Papyrus studying him for a moment before rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me, we’ll need to speak with my brother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that he turned, marching away with confidence and strength. Things Papyrus wished he was better at pretending to have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a moment’s hesitation, he followed, trying not to think about all the ways he could be stabbed in the back from this position. Trying not to think about how hurt this version of himself looked. Trying not to think about home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Answers... sorta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey, have some update!! and merry christmas for anyone reading to get through the holidays XD</p><p>enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It didn’t take very long for this much edgier Papyrus to take him back to Snowdin Town, Papyrus following at least three steps back and keeping an ear out for if anyone was following that meant more harm than good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped it was the rustle of tree limbs and the crunch of newly fallen snow that he was hearing as they walked along the rather dark paths of the forest, not the sound of monsters hiding in the shadows waiting for them to make a wrong move. Something about this place was putting him on edge, and the way the Papyrus leading him would look from shadow to shadow, as if putting them in their place, was not comforting in the slightest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they entered Snowdin proper, Papyrus had to admit that things weren’t really all that better. Monsters, weaker ones like rabbits and some of the younger children, were scurried away under their mothers and into the houses. The windows were boarded and barred up, all of the glass from the front of Grillby’s gone and replaced with large boards of plywood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made him feel sick to see it, but the house that he came up to, the other Papyrus undoing too many locks and bars, it made him feel almost faint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other Papyrus opened the door, stepping inside and removing his boots so Papyrus did the same, wondering out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a nice place, Other Me! Very dark, but I can tell you keep it clean, that is to be commended."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other looked at him strangely, then said a simple, “Just call me Edge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then without preamble, he yelled up the stairs for a “Red!!”, waiting with hands on his hips for who Papyrus assumed was his brother to come down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was not at all shocked when the sound of a shortcut came from the direction of the couch, Edge sighing with all the air he had to give. Papyrus understood the sentiment entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brother, I need you to see if you can find this version of myself’s Underground.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus glanced over to the couch, and almost immediately made an involuntary whimper. There sat a slightly larger version of his brother, but with a large crack in his socket. The one on his own double’s face was jarring enough, but to have a version of his brother with such a painful looking wound…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sans grimaced at the look that was surely on his face, looking away. “Don’ worry ‘bout it kid… it’s all healed ‘n shit.” Then he looked to his brother. “I c’n try, but you know well as I do that this guy could be from any number of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus spoke up then, voice small. “UT-2001.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both turned to stare at him, so he shrugged. “My brother takes extensive notes, and I get bored when the lights are dim and everything is clean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edge nodded like that made perfect sense, the Sans shaking his head like he believed it, but he didn’t like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that makes things easier then, don’t it.” he said, winking as Papyrus grinned. “I’ll get ta work on it first thing in tha mornin’. And don’ forget, Boss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sans gave his brother a look, one that Papyrus wasn’t sure how to interpret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The honeybun’ll be ‘ere tomorrow, and you’ll have ta explain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that he was gone, leaving Edge with what appeared to be a rogue migraine, and Papyrus with a lot of questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only hoped that he’d eventually get some answers.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>